Before the Beginning
by Ange1ofD3m0ns
Summary: What if Lucy knew Natsu before going to Fairy Tail? What if they knew each other in another lifetime? What if Natsu wasn't Natsu?


**Hi all! I am back with this wonderful one-shot. I thought I was going to post it last week, but it took a little longer than I anticipated. I am super proud of this, and I hope you all enjoy! Also I do not own Fairy Tail nor the cover image. I found the cover on google images, and it looks amazing. I felt it fit with the story. Now one with the show...**

The Guild was battling with everything they got against Tartarus. On one side of the battle field, in some old ruins, is the fire dragon slayer facing the black wizard.

"FIGHT ME!" Natsu yells.

"It's time for you to wake up E.N.D.," Zeref says as he pulled out an ancient looking book out.

"Put that down! I won't allow you to release him!" Natsu yells as he realized what the book was.

"You don't have a choice," Zeref says coolly as he open the book. Natsu rushed forward to stop him, but he was too late.

Fire surrounds Natsu as a pair of horns grow from his head, a pair of wings shoots from his back. Natsu- no, E.N.D. grins menacingly at Zeref. "Hello brother."

"E.N.D. I order you-" E.N.D. rushes forward, and grips Zeref by the throat.

"You do not order me," He states as he tosses Zeref off to the side.

"If you do this, she will hate you," Zeref tries to reason.

"She will love me the same," He states as he continues walking out of the ruins. "I am coming for you first, Igneel. I will destroy you for imprisoning me in that wretched book. Then I will find you, my love."

 ** _Four Hundred years ago_**

"We are lost." E.N.D. grumbled out as he gazed at the dark forest surrounding them.

"No we are not, we have to take back roads so we can look inconspicuous." Acnologia reminded him.

"Oh yes, because the most powerful dragon and demon teaming up to kill the dragon king is already inconspicuous."

"Listen here you ungrateful little-" Acnologia was cut off when a high pitched scream rang through the sky.

The demon and dragon looked up just in time to see a little girl, about the age of seven, fall from the sky. Acnologia runs toward where the girl is falling, and he catches her. He places the girl on the ground which allows for E.N.D. and Acnologia to look at her.

The girl is covered in dirt. Her clothes are torn, she is beaten and bruised. The girl is shaking, and water trails are running down her cheeks.

"What in Mavis' name happened to you?" E.N.D. snaps at the girls. She whimpers in response, and curls into herself.

"Hey, calm down!" Acnologia yells at the demon. "Hey little girl, just tell us what happened to you," The girl mumbles something.

"Speak louder!" E.N.D. yells again.

"My village was attacked. Everyone is dead." The girl begins to cry again.

"Okay, how were you falling from the sky?" The dragon asked.

"The monster that was attacking my village grabbed me, but my mama distracted him, and he threw me away."

"Set up camp," Acnologia tells E.N.D. "Little girl you will come with me so you can get cleaned up." The girl nods, and gets up to follow the dragon.

"Wait!" E.N.D. calls. "What's your name?"

"Lucy." She says.

 ** _Present_**

"Lucy cover me!" Erza shouts as she charges toward Mard Gear. Lucy was about to call out Loke when Mard Gear blasted her sending her flying back. "LUCY!" Erza runs to her to make sure she isn't hurt. While Erza is distracted, Mard Gear flies away.

Erza picks Lucy up, and carries her back to the guild. "HELP! SOMEONE! LUCY'S HURT!" She shouts into the guild. People rush to help her carry Lucy to the infirmary.

 ** _Four hundred years ago_**

E.N.D., Acnologia, and Lucy have been traveling together for a year. Many things have happened since they first met, like they found out that Lucy had celestial magic, and Acnologia is trying to teach her how to use it. Lucy even took to calling Acnologia father. E.N.D., well E.N.D. is still trying not to kill her.

"Hey E.N.D., look what I can do!" Lucy calls out.

"Wow, that's great Luigi," He is also still trying to learn her name.

"Humph!" she stomps away.

E.N.D. turns and gazes at her as she walks off. There's something about her that he can't quiet identify. She is brave, but fragile. She wants to fight, but is too weak. She is a walking contradiction, but she isn't. E.N.D. knows everything about people, about how to manipulate them, but she is different. He can't read her like others, but he guesses that's what he likes about her.

 ** _Present_**

Lucy wakes up in a strange place. As she gazes around she see multiple beds, and shelves stacked with strange bottles that are filled with strange plants. She finds that she is laying on a bed that is next to a window. While continuing to look around the door on the far side of the room opens, and in walks a small man accompanied by a red headed woman.

"Ah, Lucy you're up. We weren't expecting you up for at least another few hours," The small man said. _What! How does this man know my name!_ Lucy panics. _Is he working for_ _ **him**_ _?_ "We were worried, you took quiet the hit," _Yeah, the hit that_ _ **he**_ _delivered!_ She seethes.

"I am truly sorry that I let that man hit you Lucy," The red head spoke. "You may punch me if you wish."

"Um, no, I am good," Lucy said. She was very confused. Lucy opened her mouth to ask something when a giant boom rang out. Lucy, the man, and the woman all turn their heads to see what the boom was, however they could not find anything.

Lucy knew immediately who it was. It was _him_ , it had to be _him_. The one who hurt her in her first life, the one who killed her. _He_ is the one who ruined everything. _He_ the one who ripped her away from everyone she cares about.

 ** _Four hundred years ago_**

E.N.D. was sitting on a large throne watching all of the Demons of Tartarus.

"You should join in. I hear it's much more amusing than watching them," Acnologia said appearing by E.N.D.'s side.

"It is just as amusing here," he said with a smirk playing on his lips as his gaze turns to a certain girl who is weaving through the crowd of demons towards the chaos dragon and demon king.

He recalls their adventures, as she claims they are, as she approaches. They have been together for ten years now. E.N.D. and Acnologia have not aged a day, however Lucy has. He remembers that dirty girl who fell from the sky, and sees a beautiful woman standing before him. They have all traveled together for years, never departing from one another's presence. Well, except Acnologia but he claimed that the only reason that he left them for a year was because "it's time for Lucy to experience the world without her father around." E.N.D. and Lucy laughed at that, and knew that he left because of a mystery woman. Lucy gave her fully blessing to them, and E.N.D just told Acnologia to not get distracted by this woman.

Once she finally reached the step his throne sat upon she called out to him, then began climbing the stairs.

"E.N.D., why don't you come down and join everyone. I hardly remember that last time you got out of that throne during a celebration,"

"I didn't," he deadpans.

"Well now would be a perfect opportunity to do so, right father?"

"Absolutely. A king needs to join in festivities every once in a while."

E.N.D was about to respond when an unexpected enemy crashed through the doors. E.N.D. stood up, and pushed Lucy behind him for protection. When the smoke cleared form the doors the demons saw the dragon king Igneel standing at the entrance.

E.N.D. and Igneel made eye contact, and both knew what the other was after; their life. E.N.D. walked off his throne, and Lucy tried to follow him but Acnologia held her in place.

"They need to settle this on their own Lucy. I hate to say it, but you would get in the way if you went down there," Acnologia tells her.

"But-"

"If you go down there E.N.D. will worry more about you then the fight," he reasons.

"Fine." She concedes as she watches E.N.D. walk towards Igneel.

 ** _Present_**

Lucy is sitting in the hospital bed, her eyes filled with worry as she gazes out of the window. She hears one loud boom after another. Each time jumping with fright.

"Don't worry Lucy, he'll be fine," The red haired woman spoke. She was right. He'll be fine. He already lost once, he won't lose again.

"Yeah, you're right, I don't know why I'm so worried. He always wins."

"Yes, besides in a fight between a dragon and a demon, the dragon will win," The red hair woman smiles.

As Lucy hears this her face drains of color, her heart beats faster, and her eyes grow wider at the statement. 'They side with **_him_**?!' she thinks.

"Erza, will you come here for a second?" The old man questions the red head, Erza.

"Oh course Master." The old man, this master, and Erza both leave.

Lucy's mind races with the new information. She decides she can no longer stay here, she must go and find him. She gets up from the bed, and makes her way to the window. She looks down, and sees that she is on the second floor and can make it if she jumps. So she jumps out of the window and starts running towards the fight between the demon and the dragon.

 ** _Four Hundred Years Ago_**

Lucy watched with worry as Igneel and E.N.D. began to fight. They moved so fast that she could barely pick up their movements. She saw E.N.D. react to a hit Igneel dealt, she watched as Igneel dodged on of E.N.D.'s blows. Lucy got more worried as the intensity of the battle increased.

 ** _Present_**

Lucy runs through the destroyed town towards the fight. After what felt like an eternity, she reaches the battle grounds. She peers down into the grassy valley as she sees E.N.D. and Igneel fight, what caught her eye the most was a girl with white hair rushing for E.N.D. She reaches him interrupting the fight. Of course neither the demon nor dragon make a move to continue the fight. Lucy figures that they are curious about what the girl has to say.

"Natsu!" she hears the girl call out. "Please, this isn't you come back," the girl looks into his eyes almost as if searching for something. She sucks in a breath, and kisses him. This made Lucy's blood boil. She is about to go down there, and teach this girl a lesson herself when Acnologia appears placing his tail in front of her so that she can't get past. Lucy looks up at him, and he simply shakes his head. She turns back to look at E.N.D.

Lucy watches as E.N.D. reaches his hand out in what looks like to be caressing her face, but he quickly grabs it, lifts her into the air, and throws her off to the side like a rag doll.

The fight between E.N.D. and Igneel continue. She wishes to run to help however Acnologia is holding her back, and she knows he is trying to prevent history from repeating.

 ** _Four Hundred Years Ago_**

As the fight continues on Lucy watches in anticipation. Silently watch it unfold. She gazes as E.N.D. is hit dead on with an attack sending him back into a wall causing him damage, and Igneel prepares for another attack, however she rushes forward in order to stop him.

"E.N.D!" She calls out to him in desperation. What happened next no one could have seen coming.

 ** _Present_**

The battle continues on after that, E.N.D and Igneel going fast hitting each other with their most powerful attacks, and dodging. To Lucy relief the battle ends quickly with E.N.D. getting the upper hand to rip out Igneel's heart. It is then that Acnologia moves his tail out of Lucy's way.

E.N.D. stands in the middle of the battle field gazing at the corpse to make sure it is in fact dead. He then turns, gazes up at her, and opens his arms. Tears fill her eyes as she rushes down the hill into his arms. She barrels into his arms which causes him to loose balance and lean back for a minute then his stands again holding Lucy tightly against him.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"For what?"

"I left you alone,"

 ** _Four Hundred Years Ago_**

To E.N.D. it happened in slow motion. Lucy running out in front of him, asking if her alright, then a large blast. Lucy screamed and when the dust cleared there was a hole where her stomach should have been.

"LUCY!" He shouts. She looks at him, then crumples to the ground losing all strength to stand. E.N.D. moves forward to cradle Lucy's head in his lap. He then turns to look at Igneel giving him the deadliest glare. "Leave," he ordered Igneel.

"She will be better off without you," Igneel turned and left showing no regret for what he had just done.

"E.N.D.," a voice whispered. He gazed down to look at Lucy. "Hey, it's okay, you know?" She reaches up to brush away the tears that are running down his cheek.

"How? How is this okay?" He continue to cry, holding on tighter to her as her light slowly fades away.

"Because I got to follow my dream, and do it with the people I love,"

"Your dream?" He asks. In all the years he has known her, she has never mentioned a dream.

"Yes, my dream was to travel around, and have adventures. I got to do that because of you. You helped me accomplish my dream," Lucy beams up at him. E.N.D. is crying harder now, and she has a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Then stay," He whispers. "Don't go and we can go on more adventures. Please just stay."

"I can't. Not now, but I promise that I'll see you again. I'll come back. In another lifetime we'll meet, and you can take me on more adventures, yeah?" more tears trail down her cheek as her breathing starts to get more shallow.

"No, stay keep going. Keep fighting. If you live, I promise I'll take you on more adventures. Just please stay, I can't lose you. Lucy I love you. I can't live if you aren't in this world with me."

Lucy gasped at the revelation. "E.N.D., I love you too. So much, but I don't think I can stay." Lucy begins to cough, and shortly blood starts to seep out of her mouth.

"No," He whispered.

"Hey E.N.D.?"

"Yes?"

"Can you say it again?"

"I love you Lucy," He looks into her eyes and sees pure joy as she smiles up at him. He watches as her chest slowly stops moving. "Lucy?" He shakes her. "Lucy?!" He asks louder. She isn't moving. "LUCY!" He yells out in a voice that sounds almost feral.

 ** _Present_**

He chuckles at her statement. "You're here now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm here now."

"Then go on those adventures I promised."

She smiles up at him, and nods. He spreads his wings when a voice called out to Lucy. She turns and sees a mass of people gather at the top of the valley. The one who called out to her is the Erza woman from the infirmary. She huddles into E.N.D. a little closer in fear that they will take her away from E.N.D. again.

"Lucy," Erza shouts. "He is dangerous, you have to come here so that we can stop him once and for all."

"I'm sorry," Lucy shouts back. "I can't do that."

"Why?" Erza asks in fright of the answer.

Lucy turns to look at E.N.D., "I love him." She simple says.

"Lucy it has to be a spell, you can't love a monster like him. Please come back to Fairy Tail," The red head begged.

"I can't come back, and I do love him."

"Why can't you come back?" Erza questions.

"Because I don't know any of you," at this E.N.D. took off into the sky, disappearing with Lucy in his arms.

"Let's go on an adventure," E.N.D. beams at her, "but first," He then kisses her.

The kiss held so much passion, and love that neither one could get enough. "I love you," He tells her.

"I love you too,"

 **Hoped you liked it. For those of you wondering what happened after this, here is a short epilogue.**

The girl and the demon traveled all over the world. Not just in Fiore, but other places as well. The dragon Acnologia stayed in Fiore keeping an eye on things, but also giving E.N.D. and Lucy a chance to be alone.

Fairy Tail wasn't the same after that. Lisanna was in a coma from being thrown, and Erza and Happy searched all over Fiore for E.N.D. trying to save Lucy. After a year of searching they got word that Tartarus has a new queen. A demon queen. They figured it was Lucy, and that she was now beyond saving.

 **And there you guys go, another E.N.D. x Lucy fic. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
